The war of Bimasakti
by V-Zhan
Summary: This is the day we, Sundatheans start our quest for glory, my men! I know there's a doubt in your hearts. About how we're supposed to fight peacefully with words. I know. But please understand, my men! The hearts of those tyrants cannot be pierced with mere words. So raise your arms, my men! For these swords and spears are our words! Detailed preview in chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Preview**

This is a story of a world much, much different than ours. This world is called Bimasakti. There, the five kingdoms lives at peace.

There are the sharp-eyed Arjuna kingdom. Their archers are the best sharpshooters in the entire Bimasakti.

The fierce Penebas kingdom. Their swordsmen are second to none. For that, they have the best swordsmiths that able to craft swords so sharp, that limbs will sever at mere sight.

The disciplined Tohmback kingdom. Their spearmen are trained since birth to defend their homeland. Once their heavily armored spearmen forms a defensive formation, not even the largest gargantuars could pass.

The mysterious Seyhirr Kingdom. Ruled by the wise, powerful mages. Their diciples could cast powerful spells and summon ghostly creatures to defend their soil.

Lastly, the pacifistic Sundathean. They have no army to defend their home. For that purpose, they use words and diplomacy.

Unfortunately, as years passes by, the wise, peaceful kings are soon replaced by the corrupt, power hungry tyrants. This caused instability in Bimasakti. The kingdoms -save for Sundathea- slowly become more and more corrupted, obsessed with ruling the entire world. They all prepared themselves for the inevitable war.

However, the wise king Djoko Hadono of Sundathea learned that mere words cannot stop those crazed tyrants, he understood that the best defence is an early, surprise attack. Since his kingdom have no military, he, with the helps of some farmers he trusted, builds a rag-tag army composed from voluntary peasants to nobles to launch the attack, armed with whatever tools that they could use to kill. From simple clubs to pitchforks to swords (only nobles have them). The plan was simple: attack a kingdom, take their technology and knowledge, learn to use them, ?, repeat.

That was the beginning of _The Great War of Bimasakti_ .

* * *

Hello, V-Zhan here. This is my first vgcats fanfic. If you ask "Where are Aeris and Leo!", you'll see them(Well, maybe only Leo) in the next chapter (you'll see Aeris soon). And yep, this story loosely inspired by a flash game called Stick War. Sorry for bad English, and review this preview.

Jumpa lagi di bab selanjutnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Weirdest. Day. Ever.**

Here goes chapter 2. If you see any mistakes, please point it out at the review. FYI, I wrote this at 23.10 (with the help of my best bud, the coffee)

* * *

Leonardo III POV:

_My name is Leo Leonardo, the 3__rd__. I am a humble (if not remarkably retarded) farmer from Sundathea kingdom. Well, at least before the war. This is the story how I, a humble (__and__ retarded) farmer became a remarkably important figure in the war (and meet my love). And if your smart-ass brain telling you that the story will end happily ever after, I won the heart of my love, and I'll survive the war, just because I'm narrating this, hey, dead guy could tell story too, right? *cough* without further rambling, lets start the story._

"My lord! MY LORD!" I yelled as I ran to the king's throne room. (_There's very few guards in the castle. All inexperienced. Pathetic, huh? After all, Sundathea is a pacifistic kingdom. Sometimes I wonder how could the neighboring kingdoms didn't attack us already._)

"What is it, my son?", the wise king Djoko standing up from his throne. I immediately clap my paws against each other and bows.

"_Salam_", I greeted.

"_Salam. _Stand up. You haven't answered my question", King Djoko asked calmly and smiling as I opened my mouth.(_Such a nice king, very calm despite the fact a random farmer has just simply broke to his room_)

"Arjunian archers raided my farm. They took all my cattles, and pillage my father's storehouse!", I answered frantically.(_I though Arjuna kingdom was the least aggressive towards us compared to the other 3. I was honestly surprised they could do this.)_

"WHAT!", I jumped, almost fall, when the King suddenly yelled. "HOW DARE THEY! FIRST THOSE SAVAGE PENEBIANS, AND NOW THOSE COWARDLY ARJUNIANS! WHAT NEXT? THE GALAC TRIBE GOING TO DESTROY OUR FARMS?", the king snapped off. (_never saw him angry before (o.o) _)

I was taken aback. While I'm still shocked, A black wolf ran towards the king, then he stopped beside me. I recognize him as Tani, a fellow farmer.

"My Lord! The Galac tribe has destroyed my farm!" Tani yelled to the king (_Oh, the tempting fate_…). Hearing this i shut my eye and close my ears with my paw, bracing myself for the thunder that will came from the king's mouth. Five seconds of silence later, I opened my right eye. To my surprise, I see the king has already sat in his throne, face planted in his hands, crying.(_Never saw him crying either (O___o) _)

"ohgodwhydidyoudothistome", the king muttered.

"You and your manners." I muttered to Tani.

"M-My lord, I beg your forgiveness, I didn't mean to…."

"It's n-not your fault, m-my son. It just… if th-this keep happening, Sundathea will soon f-f-fall."

Me and Tani glances each other. My friends often joked how I'll suddenly became a genius if king Djoko crying, which is _very _unlikely (kinda like how you use 'when pigs fly'). Now, that he is crying, shits must've got real.

"My lord, I know I'm not your advisor, but we should do something!", Tani spoke.

"Do what? I knew the the other kings. Mere words cannot pierce their stone-cold heart. And our 'army' are composed of nothing but 20 palace guards." The king replied sorrowfully.

"Then, we'll make one! An army strong enough to bring peace through power!" I Suggested. The king proceed to stare at us, at his palace guards, at the windows, then at us again. He keeps repeating this for two minutes. I started to worry about the worst (_I knew I destroyed a lot of things, but god help us if I destroy the king's brain_), when suddenly, a smile grew in the king's mouth. Then he open it and spoke.(_Phew…_)

"Indeed young men! You two could help me build them, train them, and lead them, right?"

Me and Tani exchanges glances, and he spoke

"But, my lord, we are nothing but a mere farmers!"

"Nonsense! I knew you two! Leonardo III, son of Leonardo II. And Tani, son of Sawah. Yes, I know your fathers well. And I believe they taught some some of their tricks, right?" (_My father do taught me how to fight. Yet he never tell me where the hell he learned them_)

"Well… but-"

"Even if you couldn't train them, you are farmers, right? You must've used to organize your crop back in the farm, so you will surely able to organize their training!"

"But crop and cattles are so different compared to the arm-"

"Well, thats settled." He said cheerfully. "You two shall be my generals, and the palace guards shall be your liutenants" (_Well, shit, that conversation was so one-sided_)

"But… i… "

"Problem?" We were too shocked to say something that's not incoherent rambling. "Alright, you two should go home and rest. Tomorrow, we shall start to gather our army!" The king said thriumphantly.

After full five minutes of speechlessness, the king has his guards escort us to our respective home. (_He's surely a good king, but could be such a troll and damned annoying at times._)

When i got home, ignoring my parent's questions, i climbed to my bed, eventhough the sun still shining gloriously. Later, As the moon shows it face, I try to digest what happened today. First I almost behead myself with my spoon (_Don't talk about it_), then the Arjunians raided my family's farm, then -hold your breath- I appointed as one of the General of Sundathea. Weirdest. Day. Ever. (_Even weirder than the day I fought the horde of cabbage-eating-zombie-ghost-rabbit-kangaroo thingie, but that's another story._)

_Well, that's that for now, everybody. And yes, like you, I still have yet to fully understand how the hell a pair of random peasant suddenly appointed as the generals of Sundathea. For now, I, Leo Leonardo the third, ex-farmer, general of Sundathea, and part-time bard-clown hybrid bid you farewell. We will continue this little story later__._

* * *

(A/N)Well there's chapter 2. Pretty short, but next chapter shall be longer. It will revolve around the training of sundathean army, so you better prepare "Eyes of the tiger" to accompany it, lol…. Damn, its 00.12! Got to sleep, coz I have to wake up at 04.30, since the school starts at 06.55 . Not to mention three important exams. REVIEW PLEASE!

Kita 'kan ketemu lagi di bab selanjutnya!


End file.
